


Just straight up porn

by Xenia



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: There's no summary. It's just sex. Nothing more.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Kudos: 67





	Just straight up porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom. Coincidentally it's also my first time writing a blowjob, so it probably sucks ( no pun intended ).   
> The idea came to me last night, while I was rewatching the tornado episode. And it just wouldn't leave so I had to write it. It's probably full of typos and far from perfect, but I hope it's enjoyable

They were kissing. TK was with his back against the wall and Carlos body in front of him was keeping him there. Their body were firmly pressed together, there was no space between them, and yet for TK they weren’t close enough. He gripped Carlos hips and dragged him closer.

Carlos moved his leg in between TK’s. When Carlos thigh brushed against his erection TK moaned and slid his hands under Carlos shirt, caressing the smooth skin of his abdomen and his lower back and slowly pushing it up.

-Get if off. – he said breaking the kiss long enough to push the shirt over Carlos head.

When the shirt was off he leaned in and started kissing every inch of Carlos skin he could reach. When his lips closed around one of his nipple Carlos hissed in pleasure and TK gently bit on it, just to see what Carlos would do. Carlos breath hitched and TK moved to the other nipple.

Then his hands moved to the waistband of Carlos jean, he couldn’t wait to touch him, to make him moan and shiver for him.

Normally TK didn’t particularly like to be in control, but this time it was different. He wanted to see Carlos come undone for him, he wanted to do for Carlos what Carlos had done for him time and time again.

Carlos tried to stop him, to take back some sort of control over the situation, but TK wouldn’t let him. He maneuver them around until Carlos’ back was against the wall and TK was standing in front of him.

TK undid the button of Carlos jeans and slid them down his legs along with his underwear.

Being still fully clothed while Carlos was completely naked in front of him gave him a rush of power and excitement like nothing he had felt.

He slowly got on his knees and took Carlos erection in his mouth. Carlos faltering breath was like music in his hears.

At first he gently sucked at the tip and then he slowly bobbed his head, trying to take as much of it in his mouth as he could.

He felt Carlos moan and shiver and his hand came on the back of TK’s head, tangling in his hair. It was just there, not tying to guide his movements or forcing him to take more.

TK relaxed his throat and bobbed his head to take Carlos deeper.

He gagged a little and Carlos started to move back a bit. But TK held on his thighs and kept him in place.

He sucked harder and finally Carlos lost it. The hand in his hair gripped tighter and kept him in place, while Carlos fucked his throat like he wanted to.

TK just relaxed his throat and tried not to gag and take deep breaths when he could.

Carlos came with a chocked moan and TK managed to swallow most of it.

Then he let Carlos cock slip from his mouth.

Carlos legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor next to TK.

They both sat with their backs against the wall.


End file.
